Truth Divide
Info This is a secret dungeon found in Bermesiah.The monster drops it gives you are quite useful,they range from common to epic.It's placed near Elven Forest on a rocky hill. Story A castle that is filled with light and power,with the sword of Excalibur.Many have wandered throughout lands in search for it but could never find it.Only those who do not seek for the castle will see it in their vision.Once,a women named Orina Edwards saw this castle and wondered what was within the castle.She thought it would be troublesome to search throughout this giant castle so she asked dozens of knights to answer her call,none of them agreed.Until,she found a group of knights named Grand Chase and asked for help.Elesis starts to not believe there's such a place would exist,but Lire talked her out of it and said to Orina that they would help and see what was inside.So they went to the castle and said they would come back as soon as possible,while a beam of light raised into the sky.... Enemies Lvl 20~50 Outside the castle (3 Sections): Drillmon Lvl 20 Gorgon Lvl 20 Orc Warrior Lvl 20 Orc Stone Warrior Lvl 20 1st Room: Heaven Assaulter Lvl ﻿25-Monster 2nd Room: Peacekeeper Lvl 30-Monster 3rd Room: Holy Sorcerer Lvl 40-Monster 4th Room: Charm Caster Lvl 45-Monster Holy Sorcerer Lvl 40-Monster 5th Room: Charm Caster Lvl 45-Monster Heaven Defender Lvl 50-Monster 6th Room: Rahama Lvl 50- Boss Nephrem Lvl 30- Monster Dialouge Outside the castle: Soundtrack:Best Foot Forward Lire:Looks like this is the place,looks there's a castle. Elesis:So that's the castle that Orina was talking about.Wonder what we'll find.... Lire:Hmmm,why would a castle,here in the middle of nowhere in plain sight would be unnoticable... Arme:Looks like we have something to figure out,into the castle! Inside the Castle: Soundtrack:Desperate Struggle Elesis:So bright....I think I'm going blind.... Lire:It's tearing my body.... Arme:Don't worry,I'll shield us. (Arme puts a barrier around the team.) Elesis:Ugh....what was that.... Lire:Looks to me like it was a trap for those who looked in. Arme:Ya,and there might be more traps in this castle...let's hurry and get in deeper. Lire:Got it. Elesis:Here we go! 5th Room: Soundtrack:Blaze Edge Heaven Defender:Stop!,I will not let you take the Truth Divide! Elesis:Truth Divide?What's that? Heaven Defender:The Truth Divide is a weapon of light,able to summon thousands of minions to your command and take over the continents.... Lire:Sounds to me like it's more of a enslaving weapon than a weapon of light. Heaven Defender:Heh,you don't understand the power of the Truth Divide,happiness will be spead throughout the lands,and everything will be in peace. Elesis:Man,you sound like a total idiot,you don't know the what freedom is do you. Lire:We now know our mission,take the Truth Divide... Arme:And destroy it...we have to do everything we can to accomplish this. Heaven Defender:You're not going anywhere,now turn back... Elesis:While evil takes it's final attack on the whole world...I don't think so! Boss Room Rahama:....... Elesis:Guys,this is the top of the tower,where's the Truth Divide? Arme:I see it! It's right over there! It's shooting hordes of light energy into the air.What's happening? Rahama:Light.....Power.....Madness....Deferende! (Elesis is forced to the ground by a strange force) Elesis:Gah!What's was that?! Lire:I believe that pile of clad armor said it... Arme:Look! It's forming up into a knight! What kind of witchery is this?! Rahama:I am the guardian of the Truth Divide....whether or not it was been activated or not,I must solely protect it. Elesis:Looks like we have no choice we have to take out the Truth Divide and the Clad Knight! Arme:Be careful,Elesis. The Level of magic on this guy is over the wizardry type of sorcery.... Elesis:Heh,no matter what kind of fiend comes out,I'll kill them all! Monster Drops *Runic Bull Lower Armor(Rare) *Runic Bull Upper Armor(Rare) *Runic Bull Gloves(Rare) *Runic Bull Helm(Rare) *Runic Bull Cloak(Rare) *Runic Bull Shoes(Rare) *Bull Lower Armor(Common) *Bull Lower Armor(Common) *Bull Gloves(Common) *Bull Cloak(Common) *Bull Helm(Common﻿) *Bull Shoes(Common) *Celestial Gloves(Common) *Celestial Shoes(Common) *Celestial Upper Armor(Common) *Celestial Lower Armor(Common) *Celestial Helm(Common) *Celestial Cloak(Common) *Slyph Upper Armor(Rare) *Slyph Lower Armor(Rare) *Slyph Gloves(Rare) *Slyph Helm(Rare) *Slyph Cloak(Rare) *Slyph Shoes(Rare) *Elysion Upper Armor(Rare) *Elysion Lower Armor(Rare) *Elysion Gloves(Rare) *Elysion Helm(Rare) *Elysion Shoes(Rare) *Elysion Cloak(Rare) *Runic Bull Sword(Rare) *Runic Bull Spear(Rare) *Bull Sword(Common) *Bull Spear(Common) *Celestial Sword(Common) *Slyph Sword(Rare) *Old Relic Sword(Rare) *Old Relic Spear(Rare) *Old Relic Giant Sword(Rare) *Old Relic Ssanggeom(Rare) (UNFINISHED)